1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a content reproduction method, a record medium, and a server apparatus connected to the electronic apparatus, each of which is capable of reproducing content from a record medium such as a Blu-ray disc (BD).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the BD-ROM (Read Only Memory) standards, a so-called BD-J (BD-Java (registered trademark)), which is a Java (registered trademark) based application, has been used. A BD-J has an interactive function (that is a network connecting function). With the interactive function, a BD-ROM reproduction apparatus can download an application associated with video content recorded on a BD-ROM from a network and execute the downloaded application.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-508660, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1, discloses a player that is linked to a web server such that while content is being reproduced from an optical disc, an application and content such as sound, subtitle, and so forth can be downloaded from the web server to allow the content of the optical disc to collaborate with content of the web server. The optical disc whose data are reproduced by the player has a public key used to check whether or not downloaded content has been authenticated. The player reads content and a public key from the optical disc and authenticates the downloaded content with the public key. Thus, the content of the optical disc and the player are prevented from being damaged by hacking caused by the downloaded content.